Lost and Found
by iluvtodance
Summary: Despite the horrors that had occurred at Wendy's favorite spot by the window, she still remained in front of its open door every night, gazing wistfully into the night sky-waiting for her lost half to return to her. This tries to dive deeper into Wendy and Peter's relationship and the possibilities of their history together. DarlingPan
1. Found

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving OUAT, but it's my favorite show :)**

**A/N: I had this months ago, inspired by OUAT's twist on the character of Peter Pan. But wherever there is a Peter Pan there is a Wendy Darling, so this is my take on their relationship inspired by the OUAT's brilliant universe. Peter's past with Rumple is irrelevant in this fic; he is just a sixteen year old boy who grew up with Wendy when he first goes off to Neverland, and this story takes place a year after he does so. This most likely will be a three part story, so the last section will be my way of arranging my idea around what is currently happening in the show, especially after 3X07 where Wendy finally appears again, and we find out what has happened to her. Hope you all like it!**

Gazing into the dark sky adorned with glittering stars, Wendy allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. It had been a week since Baelfire sacrificed himself to the shadow in order to keep her brothers safe, and Wendy couldn't let go of the guilt that tormented her every day. Baelfire was her friend, but she would never see him again. Just like another friend she used to have…

Wendy sighed deeply, trying to fend off any thoughts about _him_. Despite trying, she couldn't completely block this other person out of her thoughts, so she sat frozen on her windowsill, forced to think about the boy who haunts her dreams every single night. Her breathing became more erratic the longer her thoughts lingered upon him, prompting her to close her eyes tightly and focus upon her breathing. As she did so, one hand rested upon a necklace she wore—a tattered rope chain that held a tiny seashell—which she kept hidden under her elegant wardrobe at all times. Though she tried many times, Wendy could never convince herself to take it off once and for all. If she were to remove it, then the person who gave it to her would be completely lost to her. A prospect that oddly frightened her.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Wendy hit the side of the windowsill with her free hand when she felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. "Compose yourself, Wendy. He's gone," She mumbled the words, while releasing her hold on the necklace and turning her head to gaze once more into the night sky. Her eyes fell upon a looming figure that seemed to get closer and closer with each passing second—the sight confused Wendy for a moment, but realization quickly dawned upon her and Wendy knew danger was approaching. She ignored the tiny voice inside her head that begged her to keep the window open and stood up desperately. Before she could close the large bay window, however, a hand covered her own and kept the window open with force.

"Wendy," the boy feigned shock, "Would you really close this window in my face?" When she didn't look at him, he tightened his grip on her hand and violently pushed the window out of Wendy's reach. "Is that the proper way a lady greets a gentleman?" His voice mocked her, but the sad look his eyes beheld betrayed his nonchalant attitude. He waited for her to respond but Wendy refused.

Her silence incited a wave of anger to overtake the teenager, causing him to grab her chin and force her to look at him. He was met with Wendy's angry gaze.

"Let go of me Peter," she warned.

Taken aback by her aggressive tone, Peter became aware of how rough he was handling her and felt a rush of shame at his actions. He loosened his grip on her chin, stroking it gently as a silent apology before releasing his hold completely. Wendy ignored the butterflies that appeared in her stomach at the gesture and backed away to the far end of the window. She pressed her back to the wall in hopes of creating as much distance as possible between them.

He respected her silent wish for distance by settling onto the opposite side of the windowsill, though once he was comfortable, his settled his intense gaze upon her, content with watching her carefully.

Refusing to make eye contact, Wendy spoke. "Why are you here?" She panicked for a moment when she speculated the possible reason for his visit. "You can't have them." Her voice transitioned effortlessly from scared to fiercely protective as she fought to defend her brothers. "You never will."

Peter's serious expression never faltered as Wendy spoke; in fact, he was not surprised by her defensiveness. He would never admit to her that he cared too much for John and Michael to seriously consider trapping them in Neverland forever, so he just responded, "Don't worry. I don't need them. I have Baelfire now."

Peter angrily noted Wendy's instinctual reaction to his newly acquired lost boy—the struggle in breath, the fresh waves of tears cascading down her already soaked cheeks, and the way her hands shook—all of it was a sign of her affection for him. The thought drove Peter mental.

"You two became pretty close in the last couple of weeks, eh?" His voice revealed bitter resentment, which Wendy felt like a knife slicing through her chest. The desire to defend her friend consumed her in that moment.

"What do you expect Peter? He was my friend. I took him in when he had nowhere left to go. Until he was ripped away from here—to that evil island you like to call home now. How can I not be upset?" She finally salvaged enough courage to look at him. "Have you completely lost all sense of humanity over there?" These final words officially broke the young woman's composure, inciting the release of any remaining tears her worn eyes could manage to set free.

Peter gulped nervously, his heart aching for the girl in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but her quiet sobs paralyzed him. It was Wendy who broke the silence.

"You don't have a right to be upset that I cared for another, Peter. If I remember correctly, you walked away from me. Your…" Wendy hiccupped through the tears, afraid to utter the world out loud. The pain was still very real for her.

Wendy didn't have to finish the thought—Peter knew what she meant. And the pain it brought him was debilitating. It was a feeling he didn't miss; Neverland offered some refuge from any regrets he may have stored within his heart, but as soon as he took a step into the real world it all returns—just another reason for him to stay away.

Peter shifted closer to her shaking form, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his forehead against her cheek. "Betrothed." He whispered against her cheek. "I know, Wendy."

The sad tone in his voice captured Wendy's attention, enticing her for a brief moment to remember the boy she fell in love with and welcome his embrace. Turning to face him, Wendy ignored their close proximity, and gave into a question that had been plaguing her for a year. "Why can't you come home?"

Ignoring the foreign, painful tug in his stomach, Peter responded. "What home? My parents are dead." He paused for a moment when a lump suddenly appeared in his throat and tears threatened to make an appearance. It was strange—he had lost the ability to cry a year ago.

Sensing Peter's distress, Wendy allowed herself to forget the animosity and bitterness that had lodged itself between them and treated him with the genuine affection that had become second nature at one time. "Peter," soothed Wendy. She rested one hand on his shoulder and lifted the other to affectionately brush a piece of his hair aside. "It'll be okay."

Receiving comfort from his best friend almost made Peter forget exactly who he had become, but the reminder of his past—the pain that led him to discovering Neverland, a place of freedom, and then losing the only shred of happiness he had in Wendy when she refused to stay—crept into his thoughts like a poison.

"It's not okay," he retorted. His intense gaze bore into her own confused eyes for a long moment before breaking the contact to direct his focus onto her lips. Wendy noted the action, but before she could prepare herself, Peter pressed his lips against hers roughly. Opening her eyes wider due to shock at the sudden action, Wendy's eyes fluttered closed as she allowed Peter to kiss her for a brief moment before prying her lips away from his. He lurched forward to kiss her once again, but she managed to stop him.

"Peter," Wendy begged.

Her plea caused him to restrain himself and give her space once again; he waited with his eyes set upon her.

After catching her breath, Wendy took advantage of the moment of calmness to make her request once again, "Peter come home."

Clenching his jaw, Peter turned his head to focus his attention on the serene outline of London. "This isn't my home anymore." He uttered the heartbreaking words in a deadpanned tone void of emotion. "I'm an orphan, not fit for the Darlings precious daughter, so I have nothing left here." Ignoring Wendy's protests, he looked into her eyes once again, "_We_ have nothing left here, but Neverland can very well be our new home. Remember our first visit? You promised me that you would accompany me to the ends of the earth if it meant healing the hole that formed in my heart after my parents' accident. When the shadow appeared the night of the funeral, you never hesitated to take my hand and join me in where it led us. Don't you remember, love?"

Her heart melted at the sight of Peter so close to tears, a wistful look in his eyes. "Of course, I remember, darling." Wendy couldn't help but notice how much she and Peter resembled her parents in that moment—the pet names, the words of comfort—it broke her heart to realize that she would never have a chance for that type of future with him. "It was meant to be a brief trip away from everything before we returned home to our lives. You are my best friend, Peter. No matter what my parents would have said; I would have chosen you a million times. All would be the same.'

'"No," disagreed Peter with a shake of his head, "I wasn't fit to be part of this family after that, nor would I be a _proper _part of this stifling society for that matter. I don't want to be confined to a life of rules and expectations. I'm in control over my own destiny, and I can freely exercise that control in Neverland. If you came with me—when you come with me—everything will be complete." He grabbed her cheek, "Please, Wendy. Just give into your fate. It's with me."

Wendy felt a spark of rage at Peter's disregard for her own life, "I'm in control over my own destiny too, Peter. I have a family—my parents, John, Michael, and Nana—that I don't want to abandon. I love them just as much as I love you. If you would finally realize that and return home then I would show you how wrong you are about my parent's expectations. I have no purpose in returning to Neverland for good. I don't fit into your club of lost individuals, and every moment you spend on that bloody island is another moment that you lose control over who you are. I am not going to call that place my home, since it took you away from me." Desperate to show him how much she needed him to listen, Wendy initiated a kiss that left both teenagers in a daze. She broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, "You belong here with all of us, Peter."

Wendy's words didn't change Peter's mind one bit, but he decided to delay his response with another tender kiss that would be strikingly different from his next harsh choice of words, "I am an unbelievably selfish being, love. When I want something, I make it happen."

The words, sounding like a threat, led Wendy to push him away from her and put up her defenses," You need to grow up, Peter. Being a petulant child your entire life is not an option."

Peter chuckled darkly, and much to Wendy's dismay, allowed his smug smirk to reappear. She lost him again. "Petulant, eh? Wendy you would make such a good mother figure to the boys, but I guess that's the point of Neverland. No authority figures to ruin things. Well except for me, of course."

He moved away from her, turning to step into her room so that he could pace back and forth. Wendy's brown eyes followed his actions. "You truly believed that I would want to stay in Neverland for good?" Her voice rose dangerously close to being hysterical, "In the span of one year, you have turned into a tyrant, sending that shadow to steal innocent lives away from their homes for what purpose? To serve your psychotic needs—" Before Wendy could finish her thought, Peter's livid face appeared dangerously close to hers. "Tyrant? At least it's an improvement from being petulant."

His arrogant attitude stunned Wendy into silence, allowing him the freedom to explain his side, "Did it every occur to you that I have no reason to be good when you aren't there?"

Wendy shook her head, ignoring her desire to give into him once again. "You don't want to be good. There is something dark inside of you all along that only grew stronger when you exiled yourself to Neverland. What's the point, Peter? My love will never be enough to change you."

Her words injected despair into Peter's mind and soul. Wendy was the only one who believed in him—without her, he really was a lost boy. Trying to mask the hurt that consumed him, Peter responded, "You've given up on me. Can't say I blame you." His voice trailed off, revealing his sadness. Desperate to mask his vulnerability, he paused to grab something from the small bag that sat around his waist, and he was able to change the topic of conversation. "I stole this from Hook's stash of treasure. The bloke had no idea."

He grabbed her hand and placed the beautiful pearl ring set in a yellow gold band on her ring finger. "I was going to appropriately propose to you when we arrived at the island, but considering the way things are unfolding, it seems like it must happen this way." Struggling to breathe, Wendy managed to glance at the ring and at Peter's sudden kneeling form. "I don't ask questions, it would suggest weakness, a need for permission. I am in control of my life now, so it's not needed. However, you are an exception." He brought the hand that contained the ring to his lips and kissed it gently.

Tears spilled down her eyes as her heartbeat sped up with unwelcome excitement at the scene before her; she had dreamed about marrying Peter one day even before their parents had decided they would be betrothed. No matter how much she would try, her feelings for him would probably never disappear. It frightened her beyond belief. "I won't go with you Peter. I just can't." Her voice was stained with regret.

Already expecting her words, Peter nodded solemnly," I know my love."

He reached into his pack once again and took out a small pouch filled with a sand like element. Wendy eyed it curiously, but said nothing. The moment happened so quickly—Peter's quick kiss, the strange substance falling into her direction, and the closing of her eyes. Before Wendy's limp form could fall, Peter effortlessly scooped her up into his arms and took a moment to gaze at her still form. "Now we can go home," He jumped out of the window without a second glance, flying towards the second star to the right, straight on till morning….


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, sadly. The fun I would I have if I did though. I can dream lol**

As Wendy slowly opened her eyes, the hazy form of a dimly lit room appeared before her recovering vision. Blinking slowly, Wendy tried to settle the steady rise of panic building within her gut and calmly look around the room. It strangely resembled the tree house she and Peter fashioned when they visited a year ago; however, now there were some slight altercations. The biggest one being the beautiful canopy bed and large window with white, flowing curtains that mirrored her own room back home. Wendy's entire body froze. It couldn't be true. She slowly rose from the bed she had been lying upon, and checked her appearance—she still wore the same green nightgown with matching night slippers that she had been wearing the night of stargazing, and the beautiful pearl ring rested upon her ring finger. Her eyes lingered upon the new piece of jewelry with a strange mix of admiration and disappointment. She had always believed in her future with Peter, but they would have been in London and Peter wouldn't be…the way he is now. The thought sparked tears, which Wendy allowed to flow down her face. The faint sound of a door opened, revealing a solemn Peter carrying a bouquet of assorted wildflowers—her favorite—which he must have picked from the meadow while she was under the sleeping spell.

Taking a few steps, Peter ended up on his knee in front of her, placing the flowers upon her lap. "I love you," he confessed after a long pause. His form of an apology.

More tears fell down Wendy's cheeks, but she didn't allow any sobs to escape—just rested her eyes upon the boy who watched her. "Forgive me for not returning the sentiment right now," she retorted.

Peter acknowledged her anger with a slight bow of his head and rose to his feet. He risked grabbing a strand of her hair to ring around his finger. He felt relieved when she didn't pull away, "I need you Wendy. I'm sorry." As if that was enough to justify everything.

"That will be the last time you ever apologize, I'm assuming? This island has stolen your heart after all." The bitter words left a sour taste in her mouth and weighed heavily upon her own heart.

"I have my heart back now," he responded.

Perplexed, Wendy looked into his eyes; the look held in them spoke volumes. With a sharp intake of breath, she allowed Peter to take her hand and hold it. They remained in that position for a long time—Peter regretful about the manner by which he was able to get Wendy to Neverland but pleased nonetheless at the end result, and Wendy torn by her love for Peter and her disappointment in how much he has changed.

A low, shuffling noise distracted the pair from their trance, prompting both Wendy and Peter to extend their gaze onto the entranceway where another figure stood watching them. A young boy, barely age seven, stared at Wendy in awe. Her heart lurched at the sight at the child, and reflexively stood up to step closer to him. "Hello there," she cooed softly. She turned to look at Peter briefly, directing her obvious shock and anger at the presence of such a young child on the island. Peter tore his gaze from her, his eyes skirting the ground in a strong resemblance to shame, a very foreign feeling to him until this moment.

Quietly acknowledging Peter's reaction before reverting back to a softer expression, Wendy continued to approach the confused little boy. "What is your name, sweetheart?"

The warm tone caused the little boy to take a step closer to the kind woman. "Elliot," he mumbled quickly. He shuffled his feet nervously as the pretty girl kneeled before him. "You look like my mother," he confessed softly.

The statement broke her heart, "Oh dear," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Where is your mother now?" The question seemed misplaced considering they were in Neverland, but Wendy felt a rush of determination consume her—this boy had to be returned home.

Tiny blue eyes, tinged with despair, lingered on her own emerald ones. "She's gone." Her chest constricted at his answer.

Peter's voice filled the silence, 'The shadow brought him to the island. He must have been receptive to the boy's wish to be out of an orphanage."

Trying to compose herself for the boy's sake, Wendy listened to Peter's words with a calm demeanor, which became comforting as she spoke her next words to the little boy. "Why don't you stay by me for now, while we are in this new place? I'll take care of you." The sight of the genuine smile that appeared on the boy's face almost knocked her off balance; he was beaming with joy. "So you will be my mother? I have been so scared here, now I feel better." He finished his thought by enveloping Wendy in a hug. She picked him up from the ground, allowing him to remain in the same-cradled position in her arms.

Her eyes met Peter's. "He's going to stay with me. Us." Disregarding the correction, Wendy continued. "You need to control that reckless shadow that's been snatching for your collection of lost boys. He's too young to be here, Peter." Wendy's eyes bore into his, pleading with him to realize how wrong this was. Find the shred of humanity that she knew he had.

Peter stared off into the distance, lost in thought. He shouldn't be receptive to Wendy's comments about how he runs the island, but deep down he knew that she was right. Her presence made him consider a whole new side of himself that he shut off when he decided to stay in Neverland. "Stay in here with the boy, while I take care of some things." His tone was sharp, almost impatient.

A little surprised by how he didn't argue with her, Wendy nodded faintly and watched him approach the exit. He stopped right before the door and turned around to look at her again. He wanted to etch the image of her inside of his brain, strangely afraid that he might not see her again.

Curious at his hesitance, Wendy asked. "What's wrong?"

Peter couldn't answer the question, because his answer would be along the lines of 'you are making me strangely human again.' He settled with another bothersome thought, "You'll be here?" On the surface, his voice was terse but the vulnerability it held threatened his signature careless façade.

Sadly noting his worry, Wendy nodded gently. "Yes." She glanced at the little boy in her arms, aware of the fact that she couldn't leave this island right now even if she wanted to…for two reasons.

Once Wendy gave Peter her answer, he could finally leave the tree house that now resembled a home more than ever with Wendy, and branch off into a deep part of the chaotic jungle located in heart of the island. After a short walk of dodging the various plant life that inhabited the island, Peter arrived at the scene of a bonfire celebration. Senseless celebration and mischief were a common trait of the boys. It was an environment that Peter nurtured from his first visit to the island to his status as leader of the land. The lost boys, caught up in their chanting and dancing, barely noticed Peter's arrival, which was Peter's hope as he quietly slipped next to his main confidant Felix.

The taller boy, who had decided to linger along the sidelines of the festivities, didn't waste any time in asking his boss what his next duty shall be, "Is there anything you require to be done?"

Without tearing his gaze from the centerpiece of burning flames, Peter replied. "Tell my shadow to cut the age limit of boys he picks up." Catching Felix's look of confusion, Peter's voice rose higher as he tried to explain, "A small child yearning for its parents won't do here. I need hearts willing to forget about their past. Just do it," he commanded finally.

Felix took a moment to process Peter's request, finally breaking the silence with words that Peter had been dreading, "What are you going to do, Pan? Do you really think you can achieve your goals with the girl here? She will distract you."

Clenching his jaw, Peter snapped his gaze towards his loyal henchman. No, she won't," he growled, causing Felix to retreat backwards in defense. "I want her here," he spoke in a quiet and menacing tone.

Felix tried to choose his next words more carefully, "That may be, but she will be aware of what goes on at the island—your quest—especially if you let her roam around freely. Think about it. She will disapprove if she knows what really goes on here. How are you going to manage her and the boy while still doing whatever it takes to rule this island?"

Peter clamped his eyes shut and took a deep breath, "I will figure it out. I'll make sure she doesn't find out. Her brothers could be some sort of leverage." The thought bothered Pan, but he had to do whatever it takes.

"Why don't you figure out a way to keep her contained? Maybe the cages that we fastened for prisoners?"

Peter turned to look at his first henchman, his eyes burning with anger and fists tightening. "Are you suggesting I lock up my fiancé? Really Felix. Careful. You're not immune to my wrath."

"It's a suggestion. I don't know how else you can manage keeping the manage the magic on the island without doing something drastic. You can always let her go."

"Not an option," quipped Pan. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep her on this island with me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Felix responded. "So consider every option."

Felix's words sent a chill down Peter's spine. He couldn't actually consider locking Wendy up. Or could he? He didn't want her to think he was more of a monster than she already did, but he still had his mind set on making Neverland the most powerful land in all of the realms put together. One he had full control over. Wendy would never understand his desire; she still wanted him to accompany her back to London where they would live an incredibly mundane life with a time limit. In Neverland, there would be neither a boring life nor a time limit. Just possibilities. The gears in his mind began to turn…

Back at the tree house, Wendy and Elliot sat comfortably on top of the bed where Wendy had arranged a fort of pillows to support them, while she recited one of her favorite tales—the story of young girl who fell down a rabbit hole and into a whimsical, strange Wonderland. Wendy could relate at the moment.

As she spoke about Alice's adventures, Elliot sat quietly transfixed and reacted with gasps and hand claps at the right moments of the tale. He had never been entertained like this before, and he couldn't help but love every minute of it.

Noticing the little boy's excitement encouraged Wendy to temporarily forget about her fear at the current situation, providing her solace in the form of a distraction. She could have probably recited the tale all night, but Elliot's drooping eyes kept her from entertaining the thought. She began to speak in softer tones as she described the tea party Alice unknowingly wandered into, until Elliot had completely fallen asleep. Pausing for a moment, she brushed a piece of red, curly hair aside and watched as his eyes remained closed. Careful not to make much noise, she scooted off the bed and picked Elliot up to tuck him under the white, fluffy blankets. She placed a hand on his head, wishing she had a toy animal to give him. The thought reminded her of Michael, which became too much to bear. She shut her eyes to ward off tears, opening them again when she felt confident in her success.

She took a deep breath, deciding to wander towards the window. Her eyes found a vision of a beautiful moon and night sky full of stars. The vision astounded her—the stars seemed brighter, fuller, and more majestic. It had to be a form of magic.

The sound of steps startled her out of the moment, causing her to turn around and find Peter standing by the doorway. "Like the view?" he asked approaching her.

When she noticed him getting closer, Wendy turned around, slightly flustered by his presence. "It's beautiful," she confessed as her eyes settled on the night sky once again.

Peter settled on a spot right behind her, placing his arms on either side of the window's edge. Ignoring how quickly Wendy tensed at his actions, he too watched the sky in awe. He admired his work. "I did it for you. I know how much you like to look at the stars."

Her heart fluttered at the idea of Peter fashioning such a beautiful night sky for her; it almost made her forget why she was so angry at him for tricking her into returning to Neverland. Almost.

"Enchanting the sky isn't going to make everything better, Peter. I told you that I wouldn't come with you to Neverland, and you deliberately ignored my wishes."

Peter couldn't resist rolling his eyes at Wendy scolding him. "Are you really going to bring that up now?"

Now it was Wendy's turn to roll her eyes at Peter's immaturity. "Yes, Peter. I am going to bring it up," she retorted as she turned around to look into his eyes. "How could I not? After the conversation we had on the window sill, I thought maybe we were getting closer to a mutual understanding. I want to know what is going through your head. Understand your logic—I still don't."

He scoffed, "Logic? There's no need to analyze every word, Wendy."

"No," Wendy interrupted, "There is a need. I don't like your behavior Peter Pan. Not at all." Wendy faltered for a moment under Peter's intense gaze, but she snapped out of it. "As your fiancé and best friend, I demand your respect and attention. Why did you take me here against my will?" She couldn't help but blush at the fiancé part, but she hoped Peter didn't notice.

Peter bit his lip in frustration. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think? I didn't kidnap you."

Her eyes widened in shock; there was no way Peter could believe his own words. "Do you hear yourself?" She asked incredulously. "You threw some sort of enchanted dust into my face to make me sleep and then you proceeded to take me here. Against my will."

Unsure of how to defend himself, Peter relented. "Fine, I admit it. I'm not proud of how I got you here, but I wanted to badly for you to return here with me." His eyes suddenly found the ground interesting. "It's not the same without you."

The sight of Peter upset and vulnerable convinced Wendy to let her guard down. "I don't understand, Peter. You send a shadow to kidnap children to do your bidding on this magical island, and become defensive when I beg you to return to London. You seem to be fine here on your own. Without me. What purpose could I serve here with you?"

Peter took a deep breath before muttering, "Do you love me?"

Shocked by the question, Wendy panicked at the thought of Peter every questioning her feelings for him even though their relationship had been strained for a while. "Of course I do, Peter. I always will."

The answer provided him with a huge sense of relief. "There's one purpose." He offered softly.

Wendy sighed, resting her head against his chest and snuggling closer to him; she hasn't seen the softer side of him in too long. Peter continued his thoughts, "You and I are incredibly alike, Wendy. Your love of storytelling shows that you want adventure. Could it be so terrible to stay with me?"

Wendy whimpered at how well Peter knew her and how unwilling she has been in willing to accept it. "It's not that simple. My family—I just can't be content with leaving them. You are my family, too. The only way I wouldn't be leaving a piece of my heart behind is if you return to London with me." Tears fells down her cheeks as she silently pleaded with Peter to agree.

Blinking away a few tears of his own, Peter tilted Wendy's chin gently upward to press his lips against her own in a kiss that Wendy welcomed. He wished he could give up his freedom in Neverland to make her happy, but he just couldn't. His home was here. Perhaps Felix was right—Wendy being here could be a threat to his plans. He needed to be selfish, and Wendy brought the very opposite from within him. Having his heart back with him would definitely come with a price.

**A/N:** After the show's events, I'm not sure where I am going with this story. The show's twist is a little weird for me lol I'm going to try to finish this fic with my original idea of Peter in mind—as first and foremost an actual teenager—and not well…you all who watch the show know what happens. It might take a little while for an update, but I'll work on it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
